Vincent's Soft Side
by Cute Disturbance
Summary: Vincent x Yuffie. Vincent has just come back to reality after five years, Yuffie is sent from Cloud to find Vincent, finding him in a forest battered up, she has to find out what happened through the two years.
1. No More Mind

Chapter One- Mind No More

* * *

"Vincent?"

"Vincent?!"

**"VINCENT WAKE UP!"**

The crimson eyes had opened, seeing nothing but leafs from the top of large tree's, and the sun was brightly over head.

"Wh...what...?" Vincent said as it felt like his muscles had all clamped up, making him as stiff as a board on what seemed like the forest ground. How could the great Vincent end up battered on the forest floor?

From what Yuffie could see he had a bruised eye, and maybe a broken arm, but he didn't have the metallic hand anymore, nor the heavy looking boots, he seemed almost...Human now. With a jerking moving Vincent had moved away from who he thought was someone who would harm him, once finding out it was Yuffie he had slowly moved himself to sit up, his mind was else where and he couldn't remember.

Wh...Yuffie...I...

Not able to say what he was trying to think, his eyes had shut as he tried to recap on what happened. Remembering there was lights, a table, and people, people in what looked like soldier suits around him. Nothing more was able to be remembered.

**"Vincent!"** Yuffie called for the sixth time as Vincent spaced out,

"Yuffie..." His voice sounded shaken, almost as if something had happened to him but yet there wasn't any indication of what truly known; He could have been ambushed, he could have been attacked by the Shinra SOLDIERS. There were many possibilities but there wasn't much for the upper right hand at the moment.

"Vincent, what happened?" The 'Great Ninja' asked as she moved her hands to his arm, seeing if it was broken, seeing that it wasn't she had gave a sigh before she stood up slowly and looked at Vincent, seeing what a mess and who spaced out she was. She wouldn't be able to call Cloud because he was busy fighting Sephiroth with the rest of their friends. Everyone was busy so it was up to Yuffie to get Vincent back to Tifa's bar and tend to his wounds, or what wounds he had under that heavy clothing of his.

"Here Vinnie, let me give you a hand" she said as she had keeled down and put a arm under his and slowly helped him up, having only a little of his weight on hers since it seemed Vincent was starting to come back to reality.

"I-I'm OK...I just...I ..." Vincent stumbled around for words to say,usually at a time like this he would be thinking of what happened, how he had lost, and how his past would result to it, but- he wasn't able to think of his past, nothing came to mind. Staring blankly ahead of him he was on his feet in no time with Yuffie at his side.

"Vincent, just walk and I'll lead the way"

"Alright..."

Vincent wasn't really able to say to much at the moment, trying to contain what he wanted to say was the problem.

"You sure your alright there Vinnie?" Yuffie asked quizzically, seeing he was his usually silent self she didn't really find anything wrong, though it was her job to find where he was since Cloud told her to, in order to fight Sephiroth, but seeing Vincent in his condition, seeing like he had just been beat up, he was in no condition to fight Sephitoth with the rest of them.

"Yes. I'm sure I'm fine," Was what re replied with, really he was hungry, grumpy, tired and sore, but do you think he was going to tell Yuffie that of all things, no.

"Alright, but, come on. We gotta get back before the storm hits"

"Storm?"

"Yeah, Cloud said there as going to be a storm coming towards the bar, we gotta make it back or we'll be soaking, I don't feel like having a outside shower today thanks anyway"

"I'm trying to walk faster but...It's kinda hard at the moment"

"Did you hurt your left?"

"...Not to sure at the moment"

"What do you mean 'not to sure', common, if anyones hurt wouldn't they know it?"

With a awkward silence they walked back towards Tifa's bar.

* * *

Yuffie unlocked the bar door with her free hand since she still had her other arm around Vincent so he wouldn't fall onto the ground, which she was sure would happen if she let go, it wasn't like she had super human strength, it was the fact if he fell she'd have to drag him into the bar, and she was sure that Vincent didn't want to be covered in dirt and mud.

"Where are we...?" Vincent asked as he looked at the bar, not having a clue where he was, he remembered who Yuffie was and everyone else, just...Not Tifa's bar, it was a unknown place to him even though he had been there before.

"We're at Tifa's Bar...Like I said Vinnie, you sure you feeling ok, didn't bump your head to hard did you?"

"What do you mean bumped my head?"

"You...What happened before Vincent?"

"...The last I remember was leaving everyone"

"Vincent...that was to years ago" Yuffie was getting worried more and more by what Vincent was saying and how he was acting. She brought him inside and managed to set him onto a stool. It took a second for her to do what she was going to do before she moved a hand and removed his red headband, pulling it away slowly as she looked down into his eyes for a second, seeing he wasn't going to stop her. Continuing to take off the headband she removed it completely, revealing what seemed like a fresh stitch job.

Yuffie couldn't help but stare at the wound, who could have been able to harm Vincent like this. She wasn't able to think of what had happened as she stared for a second,

"What...What do you mean two years ago, and what are you looking at?" pulling away he put a hand up to the stitch. Lightly running one of his pale hands across the what felt like fresh wound, he jerked his hand away before standing up, knocking the stool over and making Yuffie back away in his sudden different action. 

"Whats going on...where are we...where is everyone?"

"Vincent relax please, I'm trying to figure that out too"

"Where is everyone?!"

"There trying to fight Sephiroth again! that's why i came to get you but found you in the forest!" 

Yuffie walked away from Vincent, surely she had to figure out what was going on, it wasn't like she was ale to go and see Cloud and everyone and ask for help. 

"Uggghhhh!!" Yuffie groaned in aggravation as she moved her hands to her head and grabbed at her hair for a while as she put her head down in between her legs and took in a few breaths before shooting up straight as she had taken her hands off of her head 

"Ok...I have a plan Vin-" 

Yuffie looked around, finding nothing more then Vincents muddy footprints leading out the bar door, 

"He left?!" Running out the door in a sprint she couldn't believe what she was getting herself into, obviously Vincent had something happen to him during the past two years, she had to find out what and soon so they could get together and fight Sephiroth once and for all.

* * *

Alright. I know it's not allll that great, but it's my first story and I think Vincent X Yuffie are an cute couple. Now please go easy on me 

; If you guys like it, I'll consider in putting the second chapter up. 


	2. Don't Walk Away

Chapter 2- Don't Walk Away

* * *

_Damn where are you..._

There wasn't going to be anything good coming from this, considering it was dark, cold, and raining outside. Yuffie ran, and ran, and ran. Having nothing else running through her mind but Vinnie; Aka Vincent.

_There isn't going to be anything to stop be from finding your this time_.

Yuffie was determined, no matter how hard the rain hit her, no matter how cold her skin felt; she was going to find him.

_Why did Cloud pick me...Why not Tifa...Or Red X..._

Sighing to herself as she ran, not going to stop since she knew where she had to go, but not the direct place, she had to find Vincent and talk to him, see what was going wrong and what had happened to him. She couldn't let him walk away from this mess, no matter how hot it was going to get, she couldn't let him walk away. This was starting to seem hopeless, though she had just bent down for a second, one second and he was gone, why did she have to do that, why couldn't she had just sat down and talked with him, sure it would have been easy but this didn't seem like the time for anything to be easy.

* * *

Vincent had left, not planning on going back. Leaving his head band behind. His dark raven hair had stuck to his face, shoulders and back as he had walked along the stone street. His crimson eyes showed only one emotion; depression. Sure he was able to remember everyone, the times they had together, but why wasn't he able to remember his past anything that had happened. From what he had remembered he had never acted this way, he was always out and thinking on his own, only there when the time was right.

_I don't...I can't think, about what happened_

Raising a hand up to his stitched forehead he sighed to himself, feeling the freezing rain hit his face as he walked, not having a clue Yuffie had followed, he wanted to get out, leave and never go back, thinking he would only cause problems to everyone if he had stayed since Yuffie seemed to act in a discomforting way. There didn't seem to have a spot for him, all he wanted now was to fit in, be normal, be able to live a life he hadn't been able to have since he wasn't able to remember his past all to much, that was more good then bad in a way, but surely he didn't know what to do because of Yuffies actions, because she knew slightly of what happened to Vincent.

"I wont go back to how I was before. Not now. Not ever."

That was the words that suck in his mind, he wasn't going to go back. Sure Vincent was a kind male, only when he had wanted to be though, and he could be a cruel person who didn't care if a small six year old died from getting hit by a car. Now wasn't the time for him to say ' Well I'll consider it' now was the time for a life changing decision. He wasn't going to go back to being a gunman, nor a friend of anyone who was going to save the world for a son who was obsessed with saving his mother and killing all humanity; those days were over.

Now walking towards area which had lead towards the road to lead out of town. His eyes slowly looked back, finding Yuffie. She seemed to have troubles running, seeming out of breath, though he showed no emotion as he watched the Ninja run towards him. Standing still as he slowly shifted he faced her now. Having his body completely towards her, he wasn't going to be conned into being brought back, he was going to tell her straight out.

"Wh-what...wait...what..?!" Yuffie was out of breath, after running all around town it was hard to breath now, she panted hard as she had tried to talk. From what she could see Vincent was going to leave town, she couldn't have that, she needed him like everyone else. He was asset to everything, namely the death of Sephiroth and the death of everything that would ever harm the earth or any other planet they would defend. **"Stop!"** Yuffie managed to scream, though it had taken a lot out of her and had made her trip over a stone in the road which was just up a little bit, making her trip and fall. Scrapping her knees and palms as she fell into the wet stone in front of Vincent's feet.

Yuffie slightly winced at the small scraps at her palms, and her knees as she was starting to gather her breath in front of Vincent, she panted with her head tilted down before she looked up "...What...Are you doing we need you?" she asked as her bright eyes stared up into his seemingly dark, cold ones. She couldn't help herself up, nor move, she could only bare to stare up at him at the moment.

Vincent wanted to help yuffie, wanted to help her up and say everything was going to be alright, but in his cold nature, he didn't. He stood, watching as he seen the crimson liquid was swept away by the down coming rain. Looking down into her bright eyes, he couldn't stay, it was almost like it was against everything right to stay. He took in a breath, going to say it simple to her, he wasn't going to dance around the subject.

"I'm leaving"

The two words made Yuffie's eyes open wide, but her mouth remained closed as she looked at him. The rain hurt her face, it felt almost as if it was freezing rain on her face, it hurt but yet she couldn't pull away from the site she was looking up at.

"Wh-what do you mean leaving...I came and got you to fi-"

"No. I don't want anything to do with Sephiroth"

"But..If you don't then-"

"Yuffie. Cloud and everyone, including you had defeated Sephiroth before. I played a little part in it, I'm sure you know"

Silence had invaded there what was suppose to be conversation, there was that long, awkward pausing silence as Yuffie had brought herself up to her feet to look at Vincent, it seemed he was giving up in a way, wasn't going to fight. It also seemed every time she tried to say something he'd cut her off, was this going to be the end? it couldn't be, it wasn't going to be...Was it?

"No, we need your help Vincent!" Yuffie had finally spoke, she spoke in a voice she hadn't in a very long time. It was strong and proved she had strength in more then her actions.

"...I've already said it. I'm leaving Yuffie. Give my regards to Cloud" Vincent turned, and had started to walk away. Leaving Yuffie standing in the rain, with scraps and cuts on her what she had fallen

"No Vincent!" Yuffie yelled out in anger, yes, anger. She ran in front of him and stopped him from walking any farther.

"**We **need **YOUR** help. Why can't you see that! stop being a child and come and we can talk about this! stop being someone who you aren't! your not some experiment anymore. Everyone cares about you..."

Vincent's eyes flashed to the side, the word ' experiment' brought him much pain, much pain. His hand jerked to his stitched head as he grunted slightly from the small, intense flash back of ending up on a operating table of some sort, needles, people, machines...

Yuffie rose a hand, actually being physical with the gunman. She snapped his hand away from his head as she shoved her face in his

"Listen to me! we need you vincent!. SNAP OUT OF IT AND COME ON!"

Vincent had enough, with regret he moved his other hand to her shoulder, and pushed her. Pushing her and knocked her out of the way, onto the cold, stone ground.

"..I'm leaving..."

My grunted in a annoyed tone before he took a step to the side, and walked past Yuffie who was laying on the ground wide eyed from his actions. She stared as he walked by

"Don't walk away..." Yuffie whispered as she watched the mysterious man vanish away into the fog which had started to roll in, leaving Yuffie alone, cold, hurt...And upset. She had been laying on her side as she had watched him vanish, and when he had she laid her head on the ground slowly. She couldn't help but feel hurt, for some reason it hurt more then normal things did. She lightly weeped as she laid on the cold ground, catching a cold and maybe hypothermia at the process.

* * *

The next Chapter will be much more interesting. Though it depends on who wants to read it xD i wana see reviews and see what you think of my writing...just don't put me down to much ;


	3. Regret

Chapter Three - Regret

**Note for fellow readers:  
**

For those of you who are continuing my story :'3 i know Vincent is acting like a Jackass, but keep on reading! it gets better xD

* * *

Yuffie silently had pushed herself up, and waited for the mysterious man to walk back from the fog, say that he had much on his mind. The only sound was the rain hitting the stone ground. Slowly she had turned, leaving him alone, he wanted to leave so she would leave him be to do what he wanted, surely they didn't _need _Vincent in order to defeat Sephiroth. The great Ninja shuck her head as he had sighed deeply to herself, not paying attention to the small minor wounds which were on her knees and palms, she had much worse and this was nothing more then a baby wound she probably should patch up then go back to cloud and see how the gang was doing, seeing how well they were doing in tracking Sephiroth down.

_Cloud isn't going to like this_

Yuffie thought to herself as she had pushed her way through 7th heaven's door and then locked it behind her as she went to the bathroom to find the small med kit to fix up her knees and palms. Once she had finished she looked at herself in the mirror, noticing that she seemed oddly depressed, when was she ever depressed? mostly never. Looking at the dirt on her cheeks and neck, and in her hair, eww. Now she had to take a shower when she had just put the band-aids on. She sighed to herself before she stripped and jumped into the shower, she thought of the time when Sephiroth was first around, and he was the first enemy that they had every fought as a group, it was almost a awesome moment in time that should have been recorded.

_Those were the days..._

Thinking in the past she shuck her head for a moment. She couldn't help but giggle slightly as she had toweled herself off when she jumped out of the shower, acting as if nothing was wrong ".. I'm acting like Vinnny now, thinking in the past... He'll come back, he will..." she had said to herself before slipping on the cloths she had stripped out of, now they were warm and toasty since the the bathroom had steamed up from the shower, a little damp but it was alright.

_Now to call cloud and tell him about the downer; Vinny wont be helping us out_

Going to her cell phone which was behind the bar, she had hesitated before she had pressed the buttons to Tifa's Cell.

"Tifa?"

" Yeah?"

" It's Me, Yuffie. We have a slight _tiiiiiny_ problem"

"What kind of _tiny problem?"_

"Umm. Well, Heh. You see, Vincent was in the forset, i found him-"

"What do you mean Vincent was in the forest, he was supposed to be in the Town off the cast of the north like he was suppose to be, thats where i had seen him"

"Well... Something isn't right, he was attacked or something and-"

"What attacked?!"

"Stop cutting me off tifa!"

"...Oh, Sorry Yuffie,"

Off in the distance there was a few voices Yuffie knew, and the child in her wanted to scream into the phone and say hi to everyone. But now was the time to be serious.

"Alright, I found Vincent in the forest, then i brought him back, took off his headband and found that there was stitches, someone did something to Vincent, then i said he'd been gone for Two years, and he freaked, left and didn't say anything..."

"...Vincent, isn't going to help us then i take it?"

" No, i don't think so Tifa"

"Alright, I'll tell Cloud, he's not going to be to happy... Maybe you should go after him?"

"I was thinking about it, but he's really... Not himself"

"Then that makes more reason for you to go after him, talk reason to him Yuffie, come on!"

"Alright, alright!...Just don't tell cloud alright. I'm trying my best over here, Vinny isn't really the most talkative person around to let out his feelings y'know"

"yeah. Alright. Just be careful"

"The great Ninja Yuffie is always careless-...Carefull!"

With the girls giggling they hung the phone up in a good mood, now all Yuffie had to do was leave and find Vinny, was this going to be a regret? or something she had wished she had thought of. Sadly she had danced between the answers, but had never picked one as she had made her way through the door, now it was her time to shin, make the darkness go away and smack Vinny upside the head and teach him a lesson in how to treat a lady. Aka- He's an ass and needs the shit beat out of him.

* * *

Vincent had walked his way out of the large city, and down a small path in the forest which was where he had been before. Now his clothing soaking, his head hurting, his eyes blurring from the throbbing head he had to sit down, this was in his well being to sit in his condition, which of all things he had done. He sat under a tree, the raven hair draping down his shoulders and his bangs covered his eyes since the headband was no longer there to keep his bangs out of his eyes which were almost like small pools of blood.

"...Why, did it hurt..."

His voice held hurt, pain, despair in it as he sat, feeling almost deathly ill from either the fact he knew he had let a friend in the rain, or that his head was pounding so hard it felt like it was going to explode. He had the feeling of, it seemed like pain in his heart from how he had pushed Yuffie aside, why was he feeling so, upset towards this. If he had remembered his past, he probably wouldn't have felt bad one bit, but what was wrong with his memory, and the stitches.

Reaching a hand up to his forehead, his finger tips ran across the four inch long stitch job. His eyes shut before he had sighed deeply, slightly annoyed to himself before his hand shot to his temple, putting pressure on it as he had felt the pain he had when Yuffie had mentioned it had been two year

"Stop...Stop..."

His voice was lower, wanting the pain in his head to stop as he had said, the images were flashes, random, flashes. Seeing soldiers, other people...A table, scientists it seemed like it.

With a angered movement he moved his free hand and smashed it into the ground, growling as he had smashed his hand into the ground. The pain had stopped in his head, the flashes had stopped, but now the pain had gone to his what felt like broken hand. Opening his eyes he had looked down at his head which was in a small pile of dirt. His hand seemed to be throbbing in pain, more pain then his head was but yet there was no noise which came from him, no grunting, annoyed sighs, aggravated looks. Nothing. He seemed rather blank now. His eyes shut as he wanted peace, silence and with that he had fallen asleep under the tree.

* * *

_Why am I don't this, Vinny couldn't have gotten to far._

With that thought the great ninja darted along streets, paths, and then finally made her way into the forest within a flash, She had to find Vincent and bring him back and kick the living day lights out of him to teach him a lesson on what was going on and that they needed him, of course she was mad before about thinking they didn't need him.

_What, or who could have done this to make him not able to remember his past_

Yuffie was trying her best to set the clues together, but there wasn't enough clues to put together to make out this puzzle about Vincent. She truly wanted to help, but it seemed he had a short fuse on things that were mentioned about two years ago, and he seemed not to be able to remember anything about his past. She slightly smiled as she had ran, thinking about, well, he had talked. He normally wouldn't have talked as much as he had if hadn't had something this- well, interesting happen to him. Surely this might have something to do with Shinra, or maybe it was, that, he wasn't as enhanced as he was, when they had parted two years ago, maybe he was human!...Or maybe she was thinking stupid again.

Not finding any sight of him, she was almost going to give up. Sighing as she was out of breath from running around and threw a few paths in the forest, she stopped at a tree and leaned her back against it. Her eyes had shut, as if it felt like her lids were a tone, and her body thumped down as if it had been hit by a truck.

"AAuuhhhgg"

She moaned in annoyance before she rose her knees up and let her feet stay on the ground. She brought her knees to her chest then slowly tilted her head down and put her head on her knees. Her arms wrapped around her legs as she held herself in a small position, surely she would be able ot find Vincent, make everything right, nothing was going to be bad, everything would be right...Right?

She knew that everything didn't turn out right, so maybe, Vincent was suppose to be left alone, and not bothered like he had, well, shown her in actions by pushing her away.

* * *

Vincent hadn't budged, probably if there was a earth quake he wouldn't had woken up. His eyes slightly rolled around in there sockets, having a dream of which when he woke up he would probably not remember. It had taken a total of five seconds for him to wake up, with a small sweat on his brow and his muscles tense as if he had just been through a intense battle.

The crimson eyes had shot open, not taking any chances in trying to rest again for the sake of maybe having a heart attack from a dream, or bringing back something to his memory which might make him either go insane, or make him very angry. He shifted slightly before he sighed lightly

"...I-...i-...I-I'm sorry..."

His words were a pardon for his actions towards Yuffie the one that had been trying to help him, and he had pushed her away. The feeling in the pit of his stomach was growing more, and more empty, as if there wasn't anything there and he was floating. It was a feeling he hadn't been able to feel for a long time. Though it seemed that whenever he happened to be thinking about his wrongs against Yuffie, the feeling continued to pop up. Did it sometimes hurt? yes, of course it did, but maybe it was just he hadn't ate in a while, surely this feeling in his stomach wasn't from feeling for Yuffie, but a feeling for food. Of course the Vincent V. wasn't going to let some stomach ache make his day wrong. It was either follow his stomach, or his head. His stomach was telling him to go back to Yuffie, apologize, and make up and see what was wrong and needed to be done, and his head was telling him to just talk to himself, talk it out and try not to think about it and move on.

"..No... I should go back. talk to her, apologize... It wasn't right for me to do that, It wasn't at all..."

The deep tone which had held anger at one point, was now a voice of reason, a reason which had to be met at, which had to be done. His hands had balled into fists, his stomach had won. Feeling the pain in his hand, his teeth gritted as he had pushed himself up with his free hand and took in a breath before he whispered in a low, slightly soft tone

"...Yuffie..."

He wanted to talk to her, other then going to find her.

_"...Yes...?"_

Thinking it was his imagination he sighed lightly before his eyes widened. It was Yuffie! her voice seemed to have, the same soft tone as Vincent's did. It seemed that she had sat against the same tree that Vincent had, but was on the other side, she had listened to what he had to say, but she wasn't going to stop him from apologizing like he should.

Inside Vincent had a mini heart attack, hearing the ninjas voice, though he wasn't much of a surprise when you thought about it. He took in a breath, not going to let his empty stomach get the best of him. Turning around he was facing Yuffie. Face to face. His crimson eyes stared into hers, and she didn't seem to be much of a gentle person at the time. Her arms were crossed, and she had pissed off look on her face as she tapped her foot on the ground.

Vincent took in a deep breath.

"Come on!"

Yuffie insisted on hearing him say sorry, to her face. She wanted to hear him say it.

He hadn't say anything, damn the empty stomach. It felt like his arms twitched, the muscles twitched and made him tense slightly, but why was he acting like this. Vincent had to let the breath out before he took in another slow one, and let it out in a small sentence.

"I'm Sorry Yuffie"

"...Good!" she had almost screamed before her foot ended up kicking at his shin. Ending up in a loud thump with the connection, though, surprisingly Vincent didn't move a inch. Inside he was twitching his eye and clenching a fist, wanting to knock her one for that, but why would he really do that? there was no reason.

Yuffie glanced at him with her arms crossed over her chest before she turned away. "I wana hear it again"

"Now thats pushing it"

"I know. But you pushed me! and look!" she said before turning around and almost shoving her palms into his face, showing him the band aids she put on her palms.

"...I'm sorry..."

His voice sounded more, off then it had just been. Instantly Yuffie looked into his eyes, seeing his eyes to be slightly in a daze like, as if he as going to faint. She sighed knowing he was just a little sleepy.

"Come on, lets get you back to 7th heaven and we'll chat ok Vinny?"

"ye-...Yeah.."

Vincent wasn't able to hold himself up really anymore, his head felt like, his stomach was empty with now what felt like butterfly's. His knees were giving out as he had started to lean forward. His eyes slightly shutting as he had grunted from the pain in his hand and head, plus his stomach.

"Vin-"

**THUMP**

They were both motionless, no longer standing as Vincent was laying on top of the small, ninja who was shocked what had just happened. Vincent's head was at her shoulder, by her neck and his arms were at either sides of her, his legs were much longer then hers and were laying on either side as her legs were in the middle of his.

"V-...Vin-Vincent?"

Yuffie had managed to whisper, of course she couldn't say anything else at the moment since he was rather heavy, and on top of her. She couldn't believe, Vincent of all people, unconscious, and **ON TOP** of _her_. She sighed as her arms had moved to his arms, and started to push him aside as she was out of breath since he had pushed her down. She gasped for air as she had moved her head to look at him, then, suddenly she got the breath.

**  
"VINCENT!!"**

From the loud, high pitch scream, Vincent's body jerked as his hands had moved and planed on either side of yuffies head, he pushed himself up so he was on his hands and knees. Now looking down and Yuffie as he realized what position they were in. Stunned for a second he just stared down at her, not able to move. Thinking of how she looked for a second before the butterfly's came back

_...No...no don't tell me...i...i can't...she's to young...i...I regret ever wanting to apologize!_

Vincent thought as he stared down at her, his eyes slightly widened by his thought

* * *

I hope to get more viewers xD And more reviews. Hope you guys like!


End file.
